


Words that I wanted to say!

by Sekai_myworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekai_myworld/pseuds/Sekai_myworld
Summary: You fall so badly in love with Sehun. You find him very handsom and you do everything you can to make him feel the same about you. But, it seems harder than what you think!To him, you are a girl who just lives in the same neighbourhood.To you, He's someone you love unconditionally, regardless of what he feels towards you.





	Words that I wanted to say!

It's was a very boiling hot summer day. You were walking from nearby grocery shopping to home, ice-cream in one hand and shopping bags in onether.

You were busy sucking on your ice-cream and cursing your brother for making you do the shopping, that you weren't looking where you were going. You face-bumped into something,well to correct it, into someone's chest. You stumbled some steps back and tried to blance yourself. Thanks to heavens your bags and dear ice-cream were intact.

You were ready shutting and cursing, but when you come to face with the person, your mouth automatically got shutted.

The person standing before you wasn't a human, you were dead sure! 

He was so beautiful that your eyes almost got blinded.

And that scorching hot summer day become the most beautiful and unforgettable day to your heart. And the begining of _**your journey to make Oh Sehun fall in love with you!**_


End file.
